misunderstanding between lovers
by Ivy rose 14
Summary: Hotaru and Ruka had been friends for so long, that they felt that they know everything about each other, but do they really know? Hotaru is a gifted child with the power to invent things. She's an emotionless lady and don't do much with boys.,
1. the unexpected

It was one winter morning in the Alice Academy. The snow is already starting to fall down covering the whole place with snow. It was already morning and the sun would be shining brightly if it summer and the student would woke up and run up and down the stairs. But then since it was winter the building was all quite and the children were still asleep covered with thick blankets.

At the left side of the school where the barn is located it was also quite for just like the students all the animals were also asleep.

Everything in the school was covered in snow,. The trees, the building, the ground and the lake was all frozen to ice, where the students used to go ice skating. The school looks like a Christmas card in a distance.

As the cold breeze blow itself against a window glass, you will see a little girl with a raven-hair sleeping in the bed covered with thick blankets.

From the look on her face she seems she's having a visit in the fairytale world in Wonderland. But then she was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock.

Interrupted in her dreams, she groaned and reaches out for the alarm clock. She opened her eyes to squinting little slits and look at the clock. She stared at it for a few minutes for all she can see was darkness. So she flipped open the lampshade and again look at her alarm clock, it showed 6:30 in the morning. Knowing the time, she fall closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

Then something ring again. Already annoyed at the clock she grabbed it and was about to throw it against the wall. She was not worried if it will be broke to pieces for she knows she can fix it without difficulties because she was the best inventor in the school. If she will think about it, she can't fix it not that she don't have the ability but she don't have the time. Since the day they have been together she already had no time for inventing or even just fixing her broken inventions. The "Remember Clock" which was waking her up was the last invention she had made.

As she was about to throw it, something interrupted her. It was a voice saying,

"Wake up Hotaru! Today is your awaited day! You're going to have a walk with your boyfriend, Ruka!"

Hearing those words, she remembers it was today, she and Ruka will have a "walk" around the school. It was not just a "walk" for her it was more than, well, everything was "more than that" since that time Ruka confessed his true felling for her. Since then they were always been together especially in vacant periods and after classes. They will always meet at their favorite place and chat fore a long time where no one can bother her, just the two of them. When they will meet in the corridors they will exchange sweet glances. And if no one is looking she would gave Ruka a quick kiss on his check. At night Ruka would sneak to her dormitory and after their chat he would gave her a good night kiss. It was like they were newlyweds, so sweet, so in love with each other. They were so close to each other that all they care of themselves. Mikan and Natsume, one of their closest friends, who were also a couple, were really happy when they have heard the news that they are getting together but sometimes annoyed by their too much closeness and sweetness.

After arranging the bed she immediately went to the bathroom and takes a quick shower.

After fixing herself, she made one last look at her reflection I the mirror, wondering if she needed to touch up her blush. Her cheek was pink with excitement and her dark eyes sparkled with the exhilaration that bubbled inside her.

Ruka. Ruka her heart cried out. She hoped she was only mere minutes away from her destiny, her heart's desire. Surely Ruka was also thinking of her, or is he? It was quite hard not to doubt about him especially when she heard a rumor that Ruka was seeing another girl. It was quite convincing but she knows Ruka love her and he could not do that to her. To have a boyfriend that is cutest and popular boy in the school is pretty hard. Many girls like him. Many wanted to take away from her and will do everything t6o break them apart. Does he really love her? She frowned and shoved aside the niggling doubt.

For the past few weeks it seems that love had blossomed for everyone around her. She'd watched on her friends find love, and had yearned to find it herself. There was nothing she wanted more than to be with Ruka.

She blinked; a cheerful, blooming and beautiful young lady stared back at her. She really had changed a lot, from an emotionless inventor to a cheerful, always smiling young lady. Having Ruka in her life change her a lot. She smiled at the thought of it.

With a hand that trembled slightly, she brushed her raven hair; pout on a fresh layer of lipstick, then spritzed herself with her favorite perfume.

She stepped back and looked at herself critically. Maybe she should change clothes. But then decided she didn't want to take the time to change.

She was ready….all she needed was to run downstairs and meet her boyfriend at their meeting place luckily it was weekend so they have no classes, no need to plan and escape route or use any of her inventions.

As she run outside the building and made her first step at the snow she back tracked and made a quiver it was so called outside, that if you will stay too long you're going to freeze to death. She shoved her gloved hands together deep in her muff to warm them-with no success-she thought if she would continue to walk outside. She really hates it! Why didn't she invent something to warm her up before winter came? But as she thought of it she doesn't have much time, with a bunch of school works and with her love life, she already don't know how to manage her time.

She recognized that what she was about to do is completely out of character for her. She was not adventurous or courageous. In truth, most of the time she feared herself rather boring. But love gave her courage, hope made her brave, and once the cold breeze blow; she made a deep sigh and made her few steps forward.

A new exhilaration filled her as she outside and drew in a breath of the cold wind. Snow was falling and she knows she will feel great when she reach in the arms of Ruka.

Lately, facing challenges was ridiculously easy, and she felt as if fate was making it simple for her to have a future she so desired.

She runs quickly towards their meeting place for she knows she was already late.

"I don't know what Ruka is planning but I know that this will surprise me!" she murmured aloud her heart singing with joy.

Yesterday, after their class Ruka went to Hotaru and told her he wanted to talk to her in private tomorrow at the same place at the same time. He has something to say to her, that she knows that it will make her heart leapt in joy!

Her heart quickened once again as she came near to their meeting place. She hesitated a moment and drew a deep breath to steady herself, she wanted to surprise him. At that moment, she heard a soft murmur of voice drifting out from the place where Ruka was standing.

He wasn't alone that puzzled her. She thought it was just them,

"But maybe it's just one of our friends," she thought to herself but she seemed afraid to come out , she can't understand her feelings, it seemed that it had change from the happiness she had just felt a minute ago.

She moved to a position just behind a large, neatly trimmed bush where she could easily peek into the place.

She wanted first to get a glimpse of what was happening and she want to know who was the person Ruka is talking to.

She froze as her mind grappled to make sense of the scene before her. Ruka stood directly in her line of vision.

He definitely was not alone. Locked in his arms was a long-legged, tawny blonde wearing a short red dress that exposed long, shapely legs.

A sister…. A cousin…. Hotaru's mind worked for a logical explanation. But as she saw the woman took Ruka's lips with her, Hotaru knew the woman was no sister or cousin. She was obviously Ruka's another girl.

His lover.

A sharp pain exploded in her heart, and somewhere in the back of her mind she recognized it as the shattering of hopes and dreams.

He'd told her she was the only woman in his life.

Only last week he'd told her how much he loved her, how lonely he was without her. He'd told her he counted the hours until they would be together again. He'd said so many things, so many sweet, wonderful things.

Lies. All lies.

Hotaru stumbled backward a step and tried desperately to contain the wrenching sob the begged to be released.

She didn't want to see any more, yet couldn't tear her gaze away from the sight of the men who she'd believed loved her kissing another lady.

Someplace at the back of her mind, she knew she needed to escape, before Ruka saw her, before she completely humiliated herself. But her feet refused to listen to her brain, and she remained frozen in place as her heart broke into million pieces.

Authors note:

Hello!! hope you had enjoy reading the first chapter!!I'm just new in here and this is my 1st story hope you will submit your review.


	2. the answer

Then with great effort she stands up and raced back to her dormitory. There she cried. Her dark eyes liquid with tears and the tip of her nose slightly reddened by her crying.

"I love you. I thought he loved me… He told me he loves me, but he lied. It was all lies!"

She throws everything she saw and she cried and cried until her eyes were all dried up.

Since that day she promised herself not to fall in love again. She had turned back again to a young lay with an emotionless genius Hotaru. She don't smile, she drowned herself with loads of works and inventions for her to forget him.

Since that day, she avoided him, Many times he tried to explain to her but she never gave her the chance to do so. She don't want to see him, it was over the relationship was over, that's how Hotaru sees it. She would not see him if he comes to her dormitory. In the hallways, as he approaches she would go to another direction. It hurts to do those things but then she thought that was the best way to forget him. Those months were upsetting but she still kept her pride, he had hurt her and that's it! She concentrated in her studies and inventions but still think of him at night. She still loves him that's why she hates herself for that. She tried not to think of him but still she could not stop herself from loving him. As days goes by, Hotaru haven't heard or she don't want to hear anything from him.

She maintained her grades and got a Special star and made a lot of money from her latest inventions. She had everything she had dreamed of but really her hearts remains the love she had for Ruka, she knows that there's still a place for him in his heart. How she hates herself when she think of that! How can she forgive and still love a person who she had given all her heart and just broke it apart?

Christmas was already fast approaching and everyone was busy and so was her.

It was in the night of Christmas Eve when she had the chance to sit back and relax against a tree.

She was alone like always. She was waiting for the fireworks she had heard from a friend that it was beautiful to look at because it was the main event of the holiday. She waited there, looking at the sky.

"It felt great being alone and moving on," she whispered in the air.

She smiled then stands up like she owns the whole world. She feels the cold breeze against her skin and let her eyes fall closed .She opened it again and her surprise saw Ruka in front of her. Her smile turned to anger as she saw his face. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Hotaru"

He said her name in a soft, sensual whisper, making every thought in her head scattered and her pulse leap.

"What!?" she asked angrily at him.

She was not only mad at him but also to herself for having this feeling.

Tears were already coming from her eyes but she doesn't want to let Ruka see how hurt she is.

"Let me explain first, the girl, the girl you saw, I didn't love her, it's you I love, and only you. I hope you have seen how I push her away from me. I'm trying to explain it to you but you never listen."

"Because I know you're just going to lie and hurt me again!" Hotaru said to him already shouting as tears fall from her eyes.

"Is that how you see me? You know that I've never lied to you. How can you say that to me? I know you know me better!!"

Hotaru didn't answer but turn away from him. She wasn't sure but she thinks tears had fallen from his eyes.

"Why are you explaining this to me now? It's already too late we know we can't change the past. All we can do now is move on, we have to accept the fact that our relationship is broken, that nothing can fix it."

"NOTHING!!" Hotaru shouted at him as she face him.

"No! Your wrong, I know we can fix it, if were together."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"Because I love you."

Her eyes widened a fraction as she watched his head lower, his lips come closer. Instinctively, she raised a hand to his chest to push him away, knowing she couldn't allow to this to continue any further. She was getting in too deep, allowing her emotions to overrule her intellect. She had to stop him.

Instead, she found her fingers clutching the cloth of his shirt as she clung to him, Ruka kissed her. As they kissed each other it was also the time were the fireworks showed up high in the sky, it was such a beautiful scene to look at.

And as the passionate kiss end up, Ruka knelt in front of her and asked,

"Will you accept my love, Hotaru?"

"What is this?" a surprised Hotaru asked.

"A promise ring, to let us remember that our love will never end", he said those words as he kissed her hands and stand up.

"So, is it a yes?'

"Yes!!" Hotaru shout in joy as he hug her and lift her up in the air.

Hotaru smiled and so were Ruka for they know this is the start of something new. They sat there side-by-side watching the fireworks to end. It was the most unforgettable Christmas they ever had.

THE END!!


End file.
